


Romance and Finger Guns

by ThePyromaniacEngineer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Hyperion Finger Gun Wars, Just bros being bros, M/M, Rare Pairings, So it's justified, Vaughnsquez, but i mean, it is Vasquez, rhys is hella suspicious, watching each others back cause they're bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePyromaniacEngineer/pseuds/ThePyromaniacEngineer
Summary: It had been almost two months since Vaughn had walked into their apartment and dropped the bombshell that he was dating Hugo Vasquez. Rhys didn't even want to think about how long they had been dating beforehand. All that mattered was he find a way to break it up before his best bro got hurt.





	Romance and Finger Guns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoisonJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/gifts).



> Hi! So this is the first time in a very long I've tried to write something, and it's my first time writing for this Fandom. But I've become such trash for it already. Gift for one of my favorite authors in this fandom since they've been in such a rut lately.

It had been almost two months since Vaughn had walked into their apartment and dropped the bombshell that he was dating Hugo Vasquez. Rhys didn't even want to think about how long they had been dating beforehand. All that mattered was he find a way to break it up before his best bro got hurt.

  
He knew Assquez must have had some type of ulterior motive. Not that he doubted his bro could get a boyfriend, but he knew Vasquez couldn't be a genuine human like this.

  
It seemed like he was just trying to flaunt his money around from his latest raise. A few dozen bouquets sent to Vaughn during lunch, the one night Vaughn came home with a brand new watch, and then the Sunday morning where Vaughn opened a package ecstatic to find the newest high tech calculator within.

  
Rhys was going to find a way to break them up. He couldn't handle seeing Vaughn look at his rival that way. Bros were supposed to have each other's back. Even if Vaughn had temporarily turned his back to him, he'd get him out of this mess.

  
He was so caught up in trying to put together plans he failed to notice how Vasquez would actually say hello to him. How he didn't seem to constantly be trying to make his life harder. This all seemed too.... real. But it couldn't be. The other shoe was going to drop eventually.

  
When it finally did, it wasn't at all how he thought it would. It was the weekly Hyperion Finger gun War, a game to help boost morale on the station. Vasquez took them way too seriously, but he normally did fairly well even if Rhys hated to admit it. Rhys had been knocked out early on, stuck in a room with other 'dead' coworkers, watching the players fight.

  
He was keeping an eye on Vaughn, knowing how much he enjoyed these. Unfortunately, that also meant watching his boyfriend. Of course they had to team up. He was just waiting for when Vasquez would turn on him and use him as a meat shield.

  
Before he knew it there was a 'bullet' shot at Vaughn. He was ready for his friend to be eliminated but what he saw was so... shocking that he almost didn't believe it at first.

  
Vasquez, _Assquez_ , had jumped in front of him. The guy that couldn't stand to lose a finger gun war had just sacrificed himself for Vaughn.

  
Maybe..... just maybe, it was genuine after all.


End file.
